Sammy
by Selene Rose Grey
Summary: I slowly sucked in a small breath and looked up they all gasped at me. I knew they would not let me come live...I was afraid and in pain my mind was screaming at me "HELP!" Okay this is my very first story hope you like
1. Chapter 1

.I DONT ONW TWILIGHT SM DOES! I ONLY OWN THE ONE SAMMY

Chapter one

SAMMY P.O.V

*Flash Back*

It started out as any other day, I was sitting on the end of the couch staring off into space. Its the one place I can go to escape reality and not have to worry about the world and my problems. I was pulled out of my dream when a shadow was pulled across the floor. I was stupid then, so curious about everything, wandering and thinking that if I know then maybe I would be more important. I wasn't going to sit at my house today "I will go hiking" I need to get out. An hour goes by and I have dressed and had a backpack to take along.(this is stupid I know just please keep reading) I pulled on my jacket and boots and stepped out into the fall weather. I loved it here, in Washington. I trudge along the walkway to my car. Throwing my bag onto the passengers seat and put my car in reverse. It takes about 30 minutes to get to the right trail. Again I see a shadow pull along the dim light beneath the trees. I thought I was going insane, but lucky for me that would not make a big difference.

I guess I had been hiking for a good 2 hours so I started to turn around and then i was caught off gaurd. I found myself falling towards earth, I let it happen knowing I could catch myself. Then someone grabed me by my arm and I had the sensation running in my viens after what seemed to be years was only minutes. After that I was Gone...Dead...Invisable.

*End of flash Back*

ALICE P.O.V

Everyone was getting ready for a new day. Renesmee was sitting on the couch playing with her I-pod she got last Christmas. I was about to go to my room when i stopped dead in the middle of the floor, and I found myself focusing on the future.

_I saw a girl with long red hair she was waring boots and jeans and a long brown slevee shirt. She was running from something? Or she was running somewhere? I could tell she was in the forest ... OUR FOREST!... "Alice," I heard her coo my name "Alice...Ali,"_

I snapped back from the feeling of hands on my shoulders. I looked around and realized my family had seen the whole thing.

"Alice, what was that?" Edward asked confused

"I,I dont know," I stammered

"Jasper can we go for a run?" I asked quickly

"Um..." he said a little to slow

I grabed his hand an ran. _"DON'T..Im warning you." I look at Edward " Dont say anything I will call you." _

I sighed and ran with Jasper's hand in mine. I was thinking where, where could she be running? How does she know my name? Then an other vision hit me,

_"Alice! Alice I know you live somewhere her if you see me...I smell flowers and Water I think I'm near a," _It vanished

"Damn," I whispered

"ALICE! Are you okay?" jasper said concerened

"I think I know where she is," I look him in the eyes "Follow." was all I could reaply

"Edward," I heard Jasper say quickly into his phone "bring the family meet us at your place,"

Jasper looked in my eyes and a small smile appered on his face. I looked down and kept running. I was outside of Edward and Bella's house, I listen and hear a small restless noise coming from a few yards out the right. I turn to find Japser still on the phone this time with Carlisle.

I smile "Stay," I command he looked at me confused but did nothing further.

I walked at human speed. which I found pretty odd, I have never been so "careful" in my life. I looked back to see if Jazz had stayed and sure enough he was right where I left him I smiled and turned to face the sun. I heard it then. a very quiet _Woosh_ of someone pulling in breath.

"I...I.." the voice did not finish she sounded scared and in pain

"Dont move," I say softly "I wont hurt you, please stay there I'll be right back." I waited for a respones

"Okay." the voice reaplied

At that instent I ran at full speed back to Jasper to find him talking quietly to our family.

SAMMY P.O.V

I found where I wanted to go. I knew that Alice had to see me and so I kept running, hoping she would reach out and find me. I hide in the near forest by a small cottage. It was beautiful and breath taking. I heard Alice!

"Jasper," she whisphered "Stay"

I found myself become a little light headed while I listened to her approuch me with caution. I slowly pulled in a breath of air to help clear my mind.

" I...I," Ugh why cant I just say it

"Dont move," she paused "I wont hurt you please stay there I'll be right back." she waited not moving I knew she would not be able to see me I was hiding. She looked around seeking for me. I finaly gave in,

"Okay" was all I said.

I listened to her retreat to the Jasper man. There were more people with them now. Her family? I'm guessing I wanted to be like them. I have never had human blood, I was Made only a little over 3 monthes ago and me eyes started to change a beautiful Amber color. I hated the thought of taking the life of anyother soul so I chose this life. MY maker said he had no use of me if that was the way I wanted to be I was free to go. So here I am hinding waiting for someone to come get me. I listen in on their conversation once again and a new voice cut in.

"Alice," I heard a very young voice talk now "Let me, let me go talk to her on my own." she breathed out

"NO!" anther womens voice cried

"But mommy, please you can all come with me, just stay back let me, please let me" she looked like she was going to cry

"Edward?" the womens voice sighed

"Please daddy?" the little girl asked bounding into her fathers arms

"Bella I think that is a fine idea," he looked up at me not telling the others he new where I was hiding.

"Renesmee," Bella Started Looking into her daughters eyes " please be careful okay?"

"Yes mommy" Renesmee smile " I want Rose to come and be next ot me," she looked up into the blond vampires eyes.

"Of course," Rose smiled

I watched as they started slowly towards me. The little girl in the front she was smiling and her little curls bounced as she skipped her way over to me like she knew where to look. Rose was holding her little hand and looking down at her smiling too. I sighed again and the all looked infront of them towards where I was. I slid down the tree and landed on my knees. I felt comfterble sitting this way. I heard Renesmee say something and looked down.

BELLA P.O.V

Alice and Japser where behind Rosalie and Emmett. Me and Edward were walking hand in hand by Esme and Carlisle and Then I saw Rose and Renesmee stop.

"Rose," Renesmee squeaked " can you stay her I will let you follow just I want to be in front"

"That seems fair, there ya go Nessie," she smiled and let go of Nessi's hand.

Nessie looked back at everyone, smiled and turned around. We all saw it then. The girl was about my 16 if not 17 she was lookig down. Renesmee walked and then stopped when she was only five feet away from the mystery girl.

"Hello! Are you here to stay with us?" I was suprised that was what Nessie Asked..

I gasped and realized I was not the only one. When I looked up to see everyone staring at the girl. she slowly tilted her hed up and I saw her eyes were on amber color...she frowned and noded her head ever so slightly. She looked to Carlisle and opened her mouth so it was in a small O.

"May I?" is all she asked


	2. Chapter 2

.I dont own Twilight nor any of the characters! I do however own the wonderful main character Sammy and am very proud to!

a/n: I'm gonna start to update my story on the weekends and this is all free write..Duah! But anyways heres chapter two I hope you

enjoy please R&R at the end.

ORGirl-13

Previously

_"Hello, are you here to stay with us?" I was surprised at what Nessi had asked..._

_I gaspped and realized I was not the only one. When I looked up to see everyone staring at the girl. She slowly tilted her head up and I saw her eyes, the same goldem amber color as ours... She frowned and nodded her head ever so slightly. She looked to Carlisle and opened her mouth so it was a small O._

_"May I?" is all she asked_

Chapter 2: The Willow Tree of Pain

BELLA P.O.V

"Hun you dont have to ask our home is your home," Esme started to say but all of a sudden I saw the girl sit up a little more striaght and then gradually come to her feet.

She was like a new baby dear born a mere 5 minutes ago. Attempting its first act on this world. Her body swayed with the wind as if it was threatening to knock her over. Her long redish gold hair flowed over her hips like waves,She had the most beautiful amber eyes with specks of red and orange in them, Still a little under her year mark. Her golden amber eyes were casted far from here like she was totally out of it and then I realized that look. It is the same look that my dear sister Alice gets when she is having a vision. Could it be possible that her power was the same as Alice's? But soon after 3 minutes someone coughed, probably Emmett, and she blincked out of it.

"I'm sorry bout that ..um I would love to stay with you." Her voice quivered as she talked quickly

"Do you mind telling us you name young one." Carlisle spoke stepping forward to stand between the family and herself.

She looked a little lose as she coculated the question and her awnser.

"Well..." she started

SAMMY P.O.V

The one named Bella never took her eyes off me. As she study me closely, if I could blush I'd be bright red. Thats when I got a vision of tomorrow around noon,

*Vision*

_"Ellana, would you like to come hunting with us?" Edward had asked_

_ I loked around the room to see Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Nessi gather in the living room once he had said that. _

_ "I"d like to join you, so yes." I hesistated_

_ "Follow." he said heading out the back door into the over growen foest._

_ *End of vision*_

I was roughly brought back to the present when I heard someone cough from in front of me. thats when I lamely setteled to take them up on their offer.

"I'm sorry bout that.. um I'd love to stay with you." My voice quivered as I relpied as fast as possible

"Do you mind telling us your name young one." the blond oldest, Carlisle, asked

Thats what got me right there. This is a new life, a new cover and different peoplethat dong know basically anything about me. I would switch my name immediently, I thought back to my vision and smiled at my new name being my middle name. Ellana.

"Well.. how about you call me Ellana." I smiled

"Wow you dont even know your name!" Emmett's booming laugh slapped my smile away quickly and made me feel like having a melt down. He stopped all of a sudden to see my pained expression.

"This is going to be intresting," Jasper the other blond said as we all took off towars the Cullen's house.

So how'd you guys like it? Like I said up above I will be adding a chapter every weekend if possible. Please review hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
